


Panda in a Trap

by Frooooooggy



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, American Presidents, Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Futanari, Gay Sex, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Offensive Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frooooooggy/pseuds/Frooooooggy
Summary: Dera is a trap who works as an obedient maid in a popular cafe, serving hot chocolate and baked sweets. As a trap, he confuses his male customers and smirk as they leave with a raging boner. However, one day, Dera's heart drops to the pit of his stomach as the President walks in for a late night snack. The romance has sparked, and there's no going back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look....look...this fanfic was made for a couple of friends in Discord. Don't take this seriously. 
> 
> Still...this is fucking weird to write a god damn fanfic about your own friends fucking each other. Hell has a special place for all of us. Mostly Panda's.....don't' read his fanfic. Please. I'm begging you.

     The sweltering heat was plaguing the citizens of ChadVille. Dogs had their tongues out, cats hissed if their masters didn't turn on a fan, and the humans well, were still walking around in the heat. Everyone was trying to keep cool. The A/C were running all day causing the electricity bills to skyrocket, phone books were used as giant portable fans, and ice baths were now suddenly popular. The news however of the terrorist....That sent shivers down everyone's spines.     

  
      In the cool of a cafe called La Soleil, Dera, a trap maid, mops up a hot chocolate spill a toddler made earlier. His long blonde hair was tied up in a tight bun, his eyes gentle and blue, and his skin silky and white as snow attracted his customers the most. The feminine appearance shocked so many of the men that they questioned their own existence and if traps are a blessing to mankind. This was pretty much what the La Soleil was made for. Being the best crossdresser there, Dera sometimes felt pressured by his work, but he comforted himself with girls of questionable age on the magazines.    
  
     "You know," said Twiggy, Dera's co-worker who was patting his white apron down. "You've been working nonstop. I say that you take a break for a few hours-"   
  
Dera shot the brown-haired, shy looking, Canadian a dirty look. "Until you start making actual bacon in your country, I don't need advice from a _low-class trap like you_." And with that, he stuck his nose in the air and walked away, dragging the mop behind him. Twiggy was about to say something about the spill yet he bit down on his lip and sighed.   
  
   
      Twiggy's shift was nearing its end. He was stacking the dishes in the sink and avoided Dera's glare for the rest of the hour. How could a flawless diamond exterior have a stone interior? That was a question that Twiggs has wondered for about a year now working with Dera. He thought to himself as he scrubbed down the china plate and proceed to ponder more about the salty attitude of Dera. Perhaps the trap was lonely? And then...it _hit_ him like his mistress the night before. He'd seen Dera watch couples walk in and out of the cafe with a look of jealousy and misery. Sometimes, he could hear a soft sigh coming from the blonde.    
      Once the clock struck twelve, Twiggy waved to Dera good-bye (he was still sulking) and he hurried home to his mistress, Froggy. He noticed it was still hot out, seeing the windows opened from their home and his cats laying half-way out of the window. Walking inside and shutting the door carefully, Twiggs giggled to himself, thinking he mastered the skill of stealth.....until he hears a groan from the living room.    
  
      "You're home late." His mistress Froggy frowned, taking off her black tie.    
  
   He began stuttering his words. "I-I was w-working. Helping umm....umm...." He trailed off, looking away from her. Froggy worked as a bodyguard for the President. This was her first time coming home after a month of protecting Anderson, the Panda President. After the threat of Asa, the so-called **Virgin Terrorist Brad** , security has gotten tighter, and Froggy has gotten more tense than usual. She was still wearing her black slacks and dress shoes, and her white buttoned up shirt stained with sweat. Twiggy bit his lip as he stared at her rock hard abs.    
  
      "I thought you quit that job?" Froggy slides back into the living room and flops onto the couch, her breasts bounced four times.....(Twiggy counted leave me alone). "Man fuck it, I missed you. The President needs extra protection because of that asshole. I have enough of edgy idiots to deal with. Know how many times I stuck my foot up another man's ass this past month? One to fucking many..."    
  
  Twiggy watched the tired woman light a cigarette and stare at the ceiling fan. The T.V was showing the News which Froggy didn't bother to pay attention to, she was looking directly to the heavens it seems. Her eyes narrowed when she heard **The Brad Terrorist**. She crushed the cigarette and gritted her teeth.   
   
    " _Asa_....you sonofabitch-" Before her anger could rise, Twiggy's hand was massaging her crouch. Her gaze darted to the eager Canadian. The cats were out of the living room thankfully, however, the windows were open. Froggy smiles. "Missed me?"   
   
       Twiggy begins kissing the outline of her harden cock and nods. "I did. I've been lonely and the dragon ones aren't enough for me, mistress." He hears Froggy whisper something along the lines of _"dirty boy"_ and she unzipped her pants.     
   
     "Get to work, pet."    
  
  Obediently, Twiggy reaches for Froggy's bulge and pulls out her throbbing cock. His mouth was eager for a taste, it been a bit too long for him. A month apart almost made him insane. Now his tongue was caressing the head and his hand was stroking his own hardening dick. "Froggy...mistress....p-please..."   
  
       "Don't rush, I'm not going to bed unsatisfied." In that authoritarian voice, Twiggy worked harder to make his mistress cum. He attempts to fit Froggy's member into his mouth, but alas, still too big for him....not without a little help. Annoyed, she grabbed his head and thrusts into his mouth, causing Twiggy to gag and choke, but there's no mercy for him this time. She looks up at the T.V and watches the recent story of Asa having another attempt on Anderson's life the week before, meanwhile, Twiggy was trying his best to breathe.    
         This Asa character was a threat to the President of course, but it was more personal to Froggy. When Panda and Asa were running against each other, Panda roasted him so badly, that his manhood shrunk down from five inches to three. Japan lost their respect for the man. And Froggy was there to witness this all go down, also she was there to hold back a crazy trap who was lusting for Anderson. Odd....Didn't she work with Twiggs.....?    
  
     Froggy looks down to her unconscious pet. She didn't even realize she came into his mouth. Kicking him to the side, she flips the channel and waits for Twiggy to clean himself up.     
  
    Now the only thing on her mind now was.....why that trap so interested in Panda?      
  
     
   
    


	2. Trapped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dera is a trap who works as an obedient maid in a popular cafe, serving hot chocolate and baked sweets. As a trap, he confuses his male customers and smirk as they leave with a raging boner. However, one day, Dera's heart drops to the pit of his stomach as the President walks in for a late night snack. The romance has sparked, and there's no going back............... 
> 
> After the "romantic" moment with Twiggy, Froggy and President Anderson visit the cafe to meet this trap that's been sending him love letters and dick pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy do I want to keep on fucking writing this shit? 
> 
> Oh and the Red hat thing could have anything on it. Don't jump on my ass I am trying to write a fanfic. That I will later regret in life. And shush on a certain joke in there. All for fun guys. It's only prank.

             "Why do you have to be mad, boss?" Asked one of the Russian bodyguards the Terrorist Asa had hired. He was standing behind his boss, watching him stare the illuminating laptop screen. Only pictures of Chad were displayed.   
  
            Asa snapped his fingers and spins dramatically in his chair to his guards. They lean in closer to hear what he was about to announce this time. Which wasn't really so important to them. After a year of being his personal guards, they've gotten used to his.... _announcement_ s. Either they didn't make any sense or it was that time of day to boost his ego. Nonetheless, the Russians knew Asa was still in agony after the lost in inches of his dick.   
  
  
             "THE PLAN! I HAVE A GOOD PLAN THIS TIME! TO GET THAT PANDA-"   
  
               "Sir, you don't 'ave to yell at us-"   
  
  
             "I AM YELLING BECAUSE YOU WON'T KNOW HOW GREAT MY PLAN WILL BE!"   
  
  
    The Russians looked at each other, doubtful. By the time they even think about quitting, they might have to get hearing aids after this one. After listening to Asa's plan for two hours (they weren't too sure but it was midnight now) the pale buff men gave him the most uncertain gaze they've ever given him during their careers. Maybe the mother was right about selling Volka and continue the family business.    
  
                 "Sir-"    
  
                 "I don't want to hear it. I'm right and you're wrong. We've talked about this," Asa waved at the two to leave the office. After the recent failed attempts at Anderson's life, he was becoming more and more insane and egotistical. He threw insults at the President from left to right only to be met with a quick and clever roast. Before Asa could even hear the roast, he covered his ears. "Just do what I asked. And I'll handle the rest.   
   
                 Yet, the Russians were still doubtful.

* * *

             
           "What a bunch of fa-"    
     
            "What did I tell you? Not in public. They have to see what a great leader they have. Not the asshole underneath." Froggy warned the President while he kept poking the ice cubes in his lemonade.    
  
      They were both in the limo, cruising around the city and sitting in the cool air while watching the people from outside suffering. Well, Anderson was watching the poor souls sweat to death. It was almost two in the morning when Froggy got a call from Anderson, asking her if they would kindly hang out and grab some donuts. She had spent a month with the sir and was getting sick of hearing his voice, but she couldn't help to not reject him, so she agreed. Besides, she thought he has gotten other bodyguards to look after him while she rested. Leaving Twiggy so early wasn't what she intended but to ensure her leader's protection...   
  
             "Froggy, Froggy, Froggy, you gotta let me have some fun here. The thing Chadville needs is Bliny. Lots and lots of Bliny. Speaking of which-" He snaps his finger and whirls around to Froggy who took out a notepad. "Order those cats. About a hundred of them. All named Bliny. And they gotta look like him as well, you got that right?"   
  
      After having pages and pages of thing that were requested by Anderson, of course, Froggy was getting everything written. After banning Candian bacon from the United States (because we like real bacon) and making sure no thots roam the streets to cause more havoc upon this great country- Froggy made sure his wish was granted....No matter how peculiar his requests were. The ink was running dry in her pen, but she got the Bliny(s). She worried about the price of cat food and shelters for them but she'll get to that later. Thinking of Bliny sparked something in her memory.  Twiggy likes cats. Twiggy knows Dera. Dera is the trap that likes Anderson.   
  
          She didn't know how many love letters she threw away from Dera, it left a stain on her heart. Orders are orders though. She closes her notebook and looks at Anderson. He scratched his cheek, looking off into the distance.    
  
  
             "Sir, I'm setting you up on a date." She says quietly. The President blinked, surprised by this.    
  
             "Now I know, you're not setting me up with no Mama Murphy again. We all know how that went-"   
  
             "She slapped you with her lady flaps?"   
  
             "She slapped me with her fucking lady flaps."     
  
     Pushing that disturbing image out of her mind, Froggy presses her cheek against the window, watching the cars drive past them as they made their way to the president's date. Should she tell him his date has a dick? No, the element of surprise makes people well, surprised? After going through a few more lights, they finally made it to the Cafe. The yellow and pink building was making Anderson nervous.   
   
                "The colors. Looks kinda gay- Froggy where did you take me? I am a straight man. Take me to a real strip joint."   
  
     Ignoring his complaints, Froggy leads Anderson inside of the cafe and lets him look around. She watched Anderson scan the candy-colored interior with a judgemental scowl across his face. It would be funny if her leader's life wasn't on the line at the moment. The threat of the Virgin Terrorist was still afoot. They at least had the back-up, as in they had thirty FBI agent cars and helicopters outside of this very cafe. And of course the SWAT team ready to charge through the doors when the signal was made.    
  
  
         Anderson stopped in his tracks as he was about to walk over to a table. He sniffed the air and glared at the customers. That look.....   
  
               "I smell a non-American. It's a... Canadian!" Anderson says dramatically and whirls around, sniffing the Canadian out. Froggy examined him and wondered to herself _I should've taken law school, mom was right_.    
  
                "Twiggy is home-"   
  
                 "Wait, your sla-I mean boyfriend? Ah nevermind, defensive mod down." He sits down at the booth with his bodyguard.    
  
    Its been years since the president was in a relationship. It was actually driving his mood down, not good for the public or for his well-being. Froggy was worried about his public image because that matters more. One night when she was standing guard outside of Anderson's room, he rolled out of bed screaming " _BLINS! BLINS! BLIIIIIIIIIINNNNSS REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!_ " causing everyone in the Whitehouse to storm into his room and throw ice cold water on him. Had to call the Russians as well, it was just a hurricane waiting to happen once again.     
         Not wanting to ever go through that again, Froggy arranged this date. So in three...two...one- bingo. **TARGET SPOTTED**.    
  
   The trap, or the target by the name of Dera, walked out of the kitchen and walks over to their booth in his mini maid dress. He flashes a smile at Anderson and Froggy and asks to take their order. Froggy whispers into her earpiece-   
  
      **_SMASH!_**  
  
   "GET ON THE FLOOR! ON THE FLOOR NOW! DON'T MOVE! DON'T MOVE! WHO SENT THE DICK PICTURES!?"  
  
 SWAT busts through the double doors rushing towards Anderson and Froggy.  They took one look at Dera and then tackled the maid onto the floor.  Anderson looks from SWAT to Froggy with a smile of approval.    
   
     "You know I don't do dates like this anymore." Anderson stands up.    
  
      Froggy walks over to the doors and opens them for him. "Of course sir."  
  
      

 

 


	3. No lolis, fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reeee......? Why are you still reading this? *Sighs* 
> 
> Dera and the President, Anderson, are having a good time if you know what I'm sayin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can my future employers see my fanfics? I really hope not.....

"W-What are we going to do on the bed, onii-chan?"   
  
    
Anderson, proud of himself for this date, struts around in his red bathrobe, which according to him, only awesome true Americans wore.  With Dera on the bed looking so vulnerable was so tantalizing to the president that his dick was already poking through the velvet. He takes the lit Cuban cigar out of his mouth and places it in the ashtray. Then with a gentle smile, he crawls onto the bed, sliding next to Dera.    
  
     The trap was at first horrified, not knowing who would (or was desperate enough) capture such a lovely, fair, innocent trap (that was on his business card don't quote me) and force him to witness horrible acts. Such as watching Anderson walk around in those tacky robes that Dera wouldn't recommend to his dead grandfather. Dera's eyes opened, his vision actually becoming clear to see the handsome man lying next to him. His cheeks went red.   
  
      "O-OH! Its you! From my dreams!" Dera said in such a plastic girlish voice that Froggy, who was reluctantly guarding the door outside, suddenly had a coughing fit. Anderson huffs, looking up at the ceiling fan.   
  
   "Look, look, look," Anderson starts. "I don't have time to play these games with you, Dera. Security found the letters you've sent me. Lewd yes, but kinkly."  
  
   Dera blinks. "Don't you mean kinky?"    
   
   
The president shakes his head, moving the champagne glass, which was full of root beer, and takes a sip. "I only say it because it triggers Froggy. And its also the best word in the world."   
  
  
     "That isn't a real wor-"   
  
     "Less chit-chat and more sucking, trap boy."    
  
  
  The trap wasn't too sure that if he should start sucking off his leader. Yeah, he's slurped and licked every possible cock out there but the president was a whole different story. The thought only made him hard and he presses his feminine thighs together, blushing a crimson red. He covers his mouth and looks away from the glorious sight that was bestowed before him. Should he do it? Maybe just to rub it in that Canadain's face but _should_ he do it? His heart throbs in his chest as his little penis twitched in excitement.     
  
  Anderson didn't give the trap anytime to ponder. His length was already shoved into Dera's warm and dripping wet mouth. It was like paradise. Like hot chocolate on a cold winter evening. That feeling Anderson got from the warmth could only make his smirk stretch across his face. All of that pride my good sir.    
     

    The trap making excellent work of his president's cock, he goes into his submissive position: all fours like the horny dog he is. His heart raced in his chest, his pale face turning redder and redder with pleasure. Using his tongue to wrap around the flesh, tease the tip, and kiss the base, Dera did his best to please his leader. And he was doing a fine job at that.    
  
  You know unfortunate reader...it wasn't always like this. As our friend here Dera is sucking off our good president, let me take you back to a time where, Anderson, Froggy, Dera, and Twiggy were just a random group of friends hanging out in voice-chat.....   
  
     _Froggy listened to the rambling of Twiggy and enjoyed the silence from Dera. It was a pleasing sound to come home to after a day of school and screaming from a certain someone...With a storm brewing in the distance, Froggy made short work to announce to her friends about the upcoming Floridan showers. Then Anderson invited himself into the chat, being greeted with a round of groans and giggles. Dera only offered him silence...as usual. As Froggy told the group about the storm, Anderson interjected with a chuckle saying "Hey hey, let's start fanfic night!"  
_          _The group went eerily quiet from that statement. Should they? Would it be wise to subject themselves to the horrors of fanfiction and stupid ass shipping from horny teenage and middle age women? You should know their answer...Froggy, Dera, and Twiggy all excitedly agreed and went in search for fanfictions to read aloud over the call. They only found one and it was some Harry Potter massive mess. After that, not many other good ones popped up in the search bar, the group of friends was only hit with a wave of gay smut, horrible pairings, and long....very long plot lines that dragged out for far too long.  
_         _Disappointed with their findings, Anderson came up with another 'brilliant' idea. They would write their own fanfictions! Because Dera was suggesting My Little Pony fanfics and that wasn't going to end well with Froggy. Anderson wrote his fanfiction which was rather....creative(I won't go into detail my dear reader) while Froggy's fanfic received a surprising amount of views. To her dismay, they asked her for more chapters! A plotline involving a certain person they always bitched about, smut, and drama. So far, Froggy could only pump out a few chapters without her thoughts going into a downward spiral.  
_         _This very moment, Froggy gazes at her computer, staring blankly at the text before her, completely lost and full of regret. "Why did I write this shit again? When can I stop?" She would ask herself every night as she blinks stupidly at the frozen ceiling fan. So dear reader...you got the balls. Past time over, cunts._  
  
    While the narrator bitched and moan about their lives, Dera was being pounded into the bed sheets, gripping the cloth and crying in agony. His body shudders, his lips were pressed together, and his eyes rolled back as he was being literally mind fucked(No I'm kidding). Anderson's fingertips brush down Dera's back and lean over, planting kisses down his spine. The trap's smaller frame was close to snapping in half, yet he didn't mind. Their bodies were wet with sweat that was beaded on their skin. Dera tried to keep up with his president's racing hips but he was only to be tossed and flipped around. When their skin collided, it created a slapping noise and the bedroom chamber only echoed that and the trap's soft sweet moans.    
  
   Meanwhile, Froggy left her post to investigate a recent flood of letters that were thrown at the front door of the White House. She and another agent exchanged irritated looks as they head back inside, reading these so-called threatening letters. Of course...they were from the **Virgin Terrorist**. Though, it was a nice break to go outside, listening to Dera's horrible screams (for help) from the President's room was really making her uncomfortable.    
  
     With Anderson forcing himself in and out of the trap, the threat of the Virgin Terrorist still lingered. Perhaps he was watching the disturbing scene unfold before him as the trap trembled and whimpered once the man thrusting into him slid out of his cum leaking asshole. That's gonna take a while to go back to normal...Anyway, he was still lurking in the shadows, watching the President's every move. The trio were going to stop Asa once and for all, yet where do they start? After Anderson gets dressed of course.  
   
  
  
         


	4. What in the goddamn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No. You don't deserve one.

Synthwave music flowed through the President's room while the butler mopped the white spots sticking to the ceiling and walls, agitated. Anderson wobbles around the large bedroom in his white socks and with his blanket wrapped around his body like some sort of protective shield (to protect his insecurities) and stares at Froggy's reflection in the window. His lips pursed, he clicks his tongue as his bodyguard turns to watch the trap being dragged away for recovery.  "  
     
   "Hey, Froggo," Anderson spins around to face the muscular woman in black. Her attention immediately was directed onto him, as much as she could give the idiot. "Asa still sending me shit? All this started after I told him to man up after giving up on the perfect opportunity."    
  
     Froggy's brow rose. "And you were an ass to him for literally half a year."    
  
  
     "But, that's besides the point, Froggy! He's a threat-kinda- to me!" He slapped his hands onto his chest then grabs the collar of his velvet robe, adjusting it to fit his body. Poking out his lip to pout, he dramatically poses against the window, casting his gaze to the garden stretched out to the white gates below. "Bliny will not be pleased, speaking of hi-" a grey fat cat slowly inches his way over to the president, meowing softly and snuggles against his chest once he was lifted from the ground. Anderson sat in a nearby chair and begins to stroke the fur, tapping his foot against the wooden desk, looking thoughtful.    
  
       His bodyguard sat down on the surface of the desk, folding her hands between her thighs and stares straight at the bedroom door as the butler hurriedly rushes out with a bucket filled with Anderson's cum and Dera's dignity. The room suddenly fell into silence, the morning sun peeking through the transparent blue curtains to illuminate the area in a gentle golden glow. Feeling the warmth from the sun kiss her neck, she stood up and grasps the fabric hanging over the window and pulls them apart, allowing more light to enter the room. Anderson seem a little content, running his fingers through the happy cat's fur and Froggy a little bit of hope in her eyes.   
   
The moment of peace however(as usual) was broken by the sudden slamming of the door and the two hop up, Bliny hissing and running off to hide under the bed. On a quick reflex, Froggy reached into her coat to grab a pistol, aiming at the individual standing in the doorway, confusion written all over her small loli-ish face. Froggy curses and lowers her arm. "What the fuck, Red?"    
  
  Anderson held a pencil then drops it, slowly sitting back down in his chair, scowling at the short girl. "You still work here? I thought I put the sign up **NO LOLIS ALLOWED**! At the front door?"   
  
   The brown haired, innocent eyes girl dressed in some Ariel Disney ass looking gown and puts her fists on her hips, pouting. "I'm too short to read it, niggy!"    
  
 In a flash, Froggy held out her arm to hold back the furious President. Ignoring his ~~"LET ME SHOVE MY ARM UP HER ASS AND USE HER LIKE A MUPPET, FROGGY!"~~ and ~~"I HATE CHILDREN LET ME MURDER HER!"~~ her brows were lifted as she examined Red.    
  
    This girl, Red, has been working as some sort of spy to catch online predators (Dera was close) wearing cute costumes and fancy shoes to attract the weird men and women who fap to the younger population. Also to you fucking immature readers out there, a loli is someone who looks underage. They aren't but they look it. Do your homew-   
   
Red stomps her way over to the president clutching an iced latte in her small hand and stands on her toes to flick his nose. Screaming in rage, he savagely attempts to grab at her hair, swiping over Froggy's shoulder. She groans. "Alright, alright, piss off, kid. We're having an important conversation that isn't for your delicate ears."    
  
 To Froggy's surprise, the girl scoffed at her, resulting in a hard smack across her face. With tears welling up in her eyes, Red massages the red hand mark and points to the window. "Asa wants to blow up the White House! He has plans with his killer army of trap-bots!"  
  
Anderson stops his desire to commit child murder. "What?"   
  
   "I'm serious! And he's trying to go for your nuggies too!"   
  
"Froggy," Anderson grabs her shoulders and shook the bodyguard. "We gotta kill him. Now. I don't care how you do it I just want him dead. Nuking him is reasonable, right?"    
  
Another rush of silence fills the room as she contemplated the issue. Nobody excatly knew where Asa was, but from his selfies on facebook, he was somewhere inside of a city. Probably New York, Mimi, or Tokyo for the weeaboos. Chewing on her bottom lip, she glances from Red to Anderson then shrugs, looking defeated. "Sir, if I knew where he was and _how_ to fight him along with his...robot army-why the fuck are they traps?"   
  
    Anderson blinks. "Good question. And how did you, _Red_ , know?"   
  
 "Don't you follow his Pornhub? Posts stuff from him getting anal from Trump to him squatting over-"   
  
  "Didn't ask for the details. Shut up."    
  
The loli obeys and shyly backs away in silence, watching the taller authority figures wishfully. The group stayed quiet for a couple of minutes as ideas swirled around their confused brains, the butler entering every now and then to check up on the blank face trio. He awkwardly shuffles out, whistling a happy tune to keep himself from murdering the president after he was roasted for his no-neck looking ass. Red perks up, screaming out an "Eureka!"   
  
Both Froggy and Anderson tore themselves from thinking, refocusing down her, not so curious but enough to actually pay her attention.    
  
  "We go to Wakanda!"    
  
  "I don't think a bunch of black people is our answer." Froggy shrugged.   
   
   "I don't want a spear up my ass." Anderon chimed in.    
  
    Red shook her head, angrily stomping her feet. "No! No! Nooooo! Froggy's black! Maybe she could..."   
  
   "Ask those not-absolute units for help," the president grinned brightly. "They have the technology, the weapons, the....robots? Whatever. And the black people. Froggy, aren't you from there?"    
  
 Annoyance was clearly obvious in Froggy's expression. ".....Anderson, not all black people come from fucking Wakanda. And no way, they don't like outsiders."    
  
He clicked his tongue. "Froggy, Froggy, Froggy, think about what you'd be doing for me! Saving my life! That's important, right?"   
  
Froggy fixes her tie, refusing to answer him.  

* * *

  **Meanwhile**....    
  
A busty pin-up babe lounges around on a pool float, enjoying the warm water in her red and white polka-dotted bikini. She lowers her shades as she notices Asa approach, holding back a groan and forces herself to smile sweetly.    
  
   "Hey, babe," she tosses her curly hair over her shoulder and sits up, poking out her tits. "You look stressed."   
  
"I'm sorry, kitten." Asa, sighed, sitting at the edge of the pool and tugs on the floatie, pulling her closer. He plants a kiss on her collarbone, grinning from the giggle she made. "Oh, Chy, you make me feel better about myself."   
  
 _For the money, for the money_. She regrettably returns the kiss, setting it on his cheek. A man covered in scales was behind Asa, fidgeting around with the brim of her sunhat. His name, Dragom. His purpose? Well, to serve Asa on his plans for world domination. What does he want? The vintage babe hanging out on the floatie. His weird attempts to make Chy his was too awkward for her taste. And with him being a scalely already gives him a disadvantage.    
  
After her family was murdered by Asa, he thought her beauty should never be tainted by violence, so he claimed her as a wife....Yeah. She's not happy about it either. Chy Watson was apart of a rich family with tall buff brothers, a step father who kinda needs a tan, and of course her biker mother ~~trying to force another fucking glass of wine down my god damn throat~~. She only dreams of the day someone tears Asa a new asshole, but she doesn't believe that day is today. At least she's still super rich from Asa's money....  
  
 She propels herself away from the edge and goes back to relaxing, enjoying the rich life as she bathed in the shinning sun. Asa stood up and walks up to the railing, overlooking the city below from the penthouse. Smirking darkly, he releases a laugh as one of his robot soldiers runs up to him and listens to the command it was given.    
  
 _"I'm the Android from Cyberlife."_


	5. The game was rigged from the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know the lore is going at this point.

In large bold letters flashing across the face of the newspaper to as usual catch the attention of whoever actually bothered to read these anymore, it said:  **Local man literally too angry to die**. Which was true. The injured president laid upon the hospital bed as his loyal companion, Froggy sat beside him flipping through the pages. His clenched teeth drawing in whatever anger that was bubbling inside stayed like that for a week since the accident. Now that he was fully conscious, Froggy leans over to check on his condition and lays a hand on his chest, pushing the president down after he tried to abruptly sit up.   
  
    "Sir, I suggest you take it easy. Want an Arizona tea?"    
  
  Anderson sluggishly blinked up to her, slowly grinning. "Fuck, I would love one-" his smile fades for a moment. "I thought we were on the plane to Wakanda...."   
  
      "We crashed, sir."    
  
  
      _"How?"_  
  
Retelling the entire story of how their plane suddenly had a system failure took a while. You see.... this guy named Smoothie suddenly landed on the wing of the plane. Not actually landed, he sorta propelled through the steel causing the entire thing to tilt to the side and spin....spin....and spin some more. Oh yeah, then Asa suddenly turned out to be the captain and jumped out of the twirling plane and floated safely down in France. However, Froggy woke up from a splitting headache and grabbed both Anderson(who was punched in the face while he was asleep by Asa) and Red (the loli screaming at the top of her lungs and the actual reason for why Froggy awoken) and literally jumped out of an open window and used Dera's butt cheeks as a parachute to smoothly land onto the Earth.    
  
   Once Froggy finished reexplaining the part she went back to reading the hentai comics. Took a bit of war to allow them to be published. Anderson on the other hand seem furious, only because Asa also stolen his tims. Throwing off the blanket he hops out from the bed and marches towards the door...until he collapsed face first onto the tile floor. Refusing help from the staff (because Froggy wasn't getting up to help) he pushes himself up from the ground and flexes. Then sudden realization hit him like John Wick's cock ring.    
  
     "Where's Red?"    
  
  
     Froggy's eyes dart up from the paper over to him, lips set in an unsure line. "Well-" there was distant screaming. "Being molested by old men again."   
  
  
      "And what about Dera?"   
  
      "Oh yeah, forgot about him. How do I say this?" She went back to reading. "Kidnapped."   
  
 It took him a long moment to respond, but instead of showing outrage only confusion was written in his face. "How? Weren't you there? I mean you were awake once we all landed, right?" Frowning a little when she nodded his hands went to his hips. "I'm confused."   
  
       "I got absorbed into a conversation with Asa's wife. I'll make her apart of my harem-"   
  
        "-Wait wait wait. You literally could've stopped Asa from kidnapping Dera or wake me up but you wanted to talk to his fucking wife? Shit ain't adding up, captain. We're supposed to be friends."    
  
       Froggy shrugged, folding up the newspaper and tossing it into the trashcan. "Hey, eating ass is more important. At least he didn't kidnap your dog. He does have Bliny though."    
  
         " **WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS**!?"    
  
          "Not my problem."    
  
To Anderson, he thought the plot was being rushed at first, but knew there was about twenty more chapters to go through...the showdown couldn't be so soon. For now, his only concern was the aching pain in his butt hole. Narrowing his eyes, he gives Froggy a questionable look but she shakes her head to deny assumption.    
  
     "Dera strapped you while you were asleep."   
  
     "Oh, then he can stay gone-"   
  
      "Then Asa."  

* * *

 The pin-up babe cringes from the ringing in her ear and covers them, barking at a maid to shut the windows. Whoever the hell was screaming in horror should stop. Or maybe there was a reason, she didn't know nor cared. Tossing her curls over shoulders her hips sways as she climbs down the stairs but suddenly stood still as men in black carried a squirming person in a black trash bag. She had an idea of who might be inside but she barely paid attention, those muscles from that security woman harden her nipples. Before she threw herself back into the bathroom to finger bang her insides, she leans over the railing and waves to Asa.     
  
    "Who's in there?" She asked, fluttering her long eyelashes.    
  
Muffled screaming instantly came from the plastic and one of the guards threatened the victim, instantly earning a bit of silence for the moment. Asa flips his jet greasy black hair to show off his black running eyeliner and red Naruto contacts, black lips poking out in a pout.    
       
     "Oh, don't worry about that my delicious candy corn sweetheart! Did you have a good day? I found mine depressing and long...." he went on unnecessarily explaining all the events of his day including strapping Anderson which did perk Chy's interest for a moment but then it mellows down to the boring parts again.     
  
_I hate this nigga_. She thought to herself, dearly wishing to scream that in his face someday. Hopefully. Ignoring Dragom desperately attempting to grab her attention yet again, Chy stared at the wiggling caterpillar in the guard's arms and winces from the bone breaking punches the poor individual received. Although it seem like this person was getting wrecked, once the trap tumbled out of the bag he or...in Chy's perceptive *she* or....what the fuck was it? Unharmed by the brutal pounding, the bearded woman-man hops up and smooths down his pencil skirt huffing.    
  
     "Fuck you nigga why I here?"    
  
      "To lure in Anderson!" Asa stomps repeatedly on the ground and points to the trap. "WHY ISN'T HE TIED UP!? SEIZE HIM! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"     
  
When Chy finish her walk down the stairs, displaying her Gucci bra as she opens her silk robes, her sympathetic eyes fell onto the trap angrily staring down Asa. She places a hand onto Dera's shoulder, slightly creeping him out but also soothing him. Man, what a woman. Anyway, she shoots a glare to Asa and wiggles her finger in his face. Which she soon came to regret because of the flood of tears now streaming down his face, the Virgin Terrorist falling onto his knees and grabs onto her robes, crying into that Gucci.    
  
    "Asa," Chy rolled her eyes. "What do you even have against him? What did he do?"   
  
The sniffling disgrace wiped his snoot and looks up to her, tears still coming out. "H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-"   
  
     "Asa."   
  
    "HE FUCKED MY MOM!"   
  
The room fell silent. Only from confusion not from shock. Even Dera, who finally stopped trying to fight the guards, turn to stare at Asa.    
  
    Dera blinked. "S...So? Anderson fucks everybody even himself. What a slu-"   
  
      "No! No! Not that!" Asa dramatically flips his hair. "During the weekends, somehow that horrible president breaks into my room and whispers that into my ear as I sleep-"   
  
       "He's a dick. What's new?"   
        
       "But he fucked my mother 20 years ago. And she never saw him again...."     
  
Dera and Chy look to each other from the bizarre information given to them, but then it hit him. "What the fuck, Anderson's yo daddy?" 

* * *

   
        "Man i'm really bout to finna bust a nut..."    
  
After another week of the president being knocked out from shock, he finally awakens and found himself staring at Froggy. However, she didn't seem too pleased by his early recovery.    
  
       "Sir, don't-"   
  
He whips out a nutcracker and snatches a walnut from Red's hand, causing her to cry. With a sigh, Froggy pinched her nipple to silence the loli, which did keep her quiet for a minute until she began to complain to one of the nurses about her stolen nut.    
  
     "But seriously, Froggy. Why didn't you help me back there? We're suppose to be friends."   
  
Stomping on Red's head after she tried to get some head from Froggy, the woman in black pulls off her shades and folds them to tuck away into her pocket, gathering her words carefully. While paying no mind to the girl struggling underneath the black oxfords, she leans forward and lays a hand on Anderson's. "You don't pay me nearly enough to actually protect you."   
  
    Anderson blinked. "Fam. You and I go way back. So back. To the days of our time roasting Asa online. To the days of lewding Petals-I won't explain don't give me that look- you and I got each other's backs. Remember that. And also you motherfucking earn $2.3 billion a year how am I not paying you enough?"   
  
    "I have bitches that be asking for Kylie's new make-up. Whatever, fine. I'll do better for you. Only because were good friends."   
  
     "Love you, fam."   
  
     "You too." She smiles.   
  
Then it hit the both of them. That's kinda ga-g9jbnpigospl[ bsmoidv;CPVrebajvwpjdPKVwfbusieogw;4fpairwevqcowpofe0qwdelpGIUEJROFSVRESIOCWE;A OHMYGODTWITTERGJU4I9FPWE0SKCEXAOCSEWXAIZO;,


End file.
